


Resfriado con final feliz… o no.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexo no muy explícito, novio sin escrúpulos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Esta vez Haizaki se resfría de verdad, pero eso no es suficiente para que Nijimura deje su cita a medias.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> Namahage es un demonio de la cultura japonesa.

— Debiste decirme que estás enfermo.

— ¡Te lo dije en todo este maldito tiempo de tortura-a-aaasht! —y todo el cerebro de Haizaki se sacudió con ese estornudo.

Después de haber caminado toda la mañana, ser aplastado por el tumulto que aplaudía alrededor de una demostración de baile callejero que Nijimura no se quiso perder, y sentir que su cuerpo se desprendería en el mini campo de bateo que el pelinegro alquiló por media hora, Haizaki Shougo en la plenitud de su vida ya no daba para más. El delgado viento de primavera le calaba en los huesos como si estuviera en el mismo infierno glacial.

Con la cara apoyada en una mano Nijimura hizo una mueca de asco al verlo estornudar tan dramáticamente y le tiró unas servilletas para que se limpiara. No era el primer estornudo con el que el cenizo casi se caía de la silla, así que el resto de gente del McDonald’s empezaba a mirarlos mal. Haizaki los miró a todos veinte veces peor.

— No es que puedas culparme, siempre te inventabas la misma estupidez para tratar de librarte de mí.

— Quería librarme de tus palizas, y ya no soy tan infantil. —aunque el mohín que estaba haciendo mientras se aseguraba de no dejar nada de moco colgando fuera de su nariz no apoyó sus palabras. Shuuzou se dio cuenta de lo rojas que se le habían puesto las mejillas y estiró la mano para tocarlas, pero Haizaki lo detuvo— Además tenía ganas de verte, por nada del mundo iba a fingir. —dijo apenas en un hilo de voz al desviar la mirada.

De verdad se veía adorable, más ahora que había vuelto a su cabello natural, sin embargo Nijimura jamás se lo diría. Alejó la mano que Haizaki rechazó luego de golpearle su nariz mocosa y el menor se quejó enseñándole el dedo grosero.

Al terminar sus hamburguesas caminaron juntos en dirección al cuartucho que alquilaba Shougo como vivienda. El plan seguiría en marcha y Nijimura se quedaría a dormir con él, con tiempo de regresar por la mañana a su distrito para sus clases vespertinas. Iban tan callados ajenos al otro que el pelinegro chasqueó los dientes irritado y lo llamó, Haizaki no se detuvo así que lo frenó agarrándolo del brazo.

— Vas a decirme de una vez por qué carajos estás molesto.

— No es nada. —respondió indiferente mirando hacia otro lado y el mayor lo jaló del cuello de su chaqueta para bajarlo a su altura. Todas las arrugas de su cara le decían al de pelo gris que lo golpearía si no le daba una mejor respuesta.

— ¿Es porque te hice venir estando enfermo? De todas formas no es como si pudiera cambiar esto para otro día, estoy ocupado.

— Es exactamente eso, Nijimura-san. Tienes que estudiar, trabajar y pagar cosas. Todo lo que gastaste hoy pudiste guardarlo para algo importante, incluso en unas semanas yo podría…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el complejo de Haizaki con el tema del dinero.

— ¿En unas semanas qué? Haizaki, no soy rico pero si se me antoja salir contigo y pagar es porque tengo apartado el dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Sé que cuando tu cartera sea más estable harás lo mismo, así que deja de actuar como un niño que patalea para que lo traten como adulto.

Es cierto que la mayoría de sus citas salían del bolsillo de Nijimura, no obstante el mayor entendía que con Shougo se necesitaba un poco de paciencia. A sus diecinueve años el chico no estaba haciendo una carrera y no habían muchas cosas en las que sobresaliera más que en trabajos físicos, que por desgracia no eran perdurables ni tampoco bien pagados. No le extrañaría que Haizaki se haya echado encima más de lo que podía y por eso terminó enfermándose.

— Además, quién dice que no aguantaba ya las ganas de verte también. —las mejillas de Shougo cosquillearon homosexualmente por ese susurro sobre sus labios y la mirada intensa de esos ojos del mismo color que los suyos. Estuvo tentado a acortar más la distancia a medida que Shuuzou lo hacía, sin embargo acabó volteando la cara y la boca del otro chocó en su mejilla.

Nijimura soltó un gruñido frustrado y le clavó un puñetazo en las costillas. Por suerte ya estaban cerca del departamento, así que al llegar Nijimura terminó de arrastrar a su novio hasta el futón echado en una esquina de lo que era la sala. Toda la pieza era prácticamente una sola habitación de concepto abierto que llevaba a la cocina, el único cuartito con puerta era el apretado baño.

Entre las quejas balbuceadas por el menor Shuuzou lo dejó más ligero de ropa y fue a buscar algo de medicina para la fiebre que le había subido. Lo ayudó a beberla con un vaso de agua y quitándose su abrigo y los zapatos se recostó con él para darle calor.

— Lo único que hace esto menos mierda es tenerte aquí… —murmuró Haizaki.

Nijimura le peinó con suavidad el pelo sudado para secarle el rostro con un paño húmedo.

— Y si no quieres que la próxima vez sea en tu funeral deja de querer hacer más de lo que puedes. Quiero que seas mejor de lo que eres, pero tampoco te presiono para que lo logres en un solo día.

— Quiero hacerte feliz. —no sabía si era por su estado, pero Haizaki se veía como un cachorrito apaleado. El mayor no pudo evitar depositar un beso en su frente despejada.

— Si no lo hicieras jamás me habría metido con un tipo tan problemático como tú.

Descendió por el rostro de Shougo buscando cachar sus labios, y una enorme vena se marcó en su sien cuando éste lo volvió a esquivar. Shuu Lo obligó a mirarlo, enterrándole los dedos a cada lado de la cara y Haizaki juró estar viendo un Namahage.

— ¿Por qué mierdas será que no quieres que te bese ni te toque, maldito mocoso?

— Sfolo eresf un año mayorf. —balbuceó al tener las mejillas apretadas por las garras del pelinegro. Resopló haciéndolo aflojar su agarre— Simplemente no quiero que te enfermes también. Tu salud es más importante que la mía.

Shuuzou chocó sus frentes, aunque estaba tan acostumbrado a ser brusco con Haizaki que casi fue un ataque ofensivo. A ninguno de los dos le importó mucho cuando pudieron verse tan cerca.

— Por eso eres un mocoso tonto, claro que importas también. Si no puedes trabajar por estar enfermo te morirás de hambre, además no soy tan débil para que me contagien un estúpido resfriado. —de nueva cuenta buscó un beso y no dejó que Haizaki se resistiera, metiendo la lengua directamente para disfrutar de ese toque profundo que tanto echó de menos.

Cualquier reclamo que hubiese querido hacer Shougo se fue al traste al sobrecargarse su cerebro con toda esa dopamina que un simple beso de Shuuzou podía provocar. Acabó rodeándolo con sus brazos y dio un giro de cuarenta y cinco grados para quedar boca arriba con Nijimura encima, devolviéndole el beso con tanta voracidad que al separarse para respirar parecía que acababan de correr kilómetros.

— N- no hagas eso… —jadeó, haciendo sonreír a Nijimura con picardía que volvió a apretar su trasero contra el junior de Haizaki que empezaba a ponerse animado.

— En ese estado no puedes reprocharme nada. Además, a menos de que me estés engañando con otro ambos debemos estar al límite después de tanto tiempo. —hundió sus manos bajo la camisa de Shougo, haciéndolo temblar al pellizcar sus pezones.

Shuuzou se inclinó bajando a besos por su duro abdomen y no dudó en desabrocharle el pantalón para bajarlo con la prenda interior que estorbaba, tomó el miembro de Haizaki y sin juegos se lo metió a la boca para terminar de ponerlo duro. No tenía ganas de esconder la prisa que sentía.

Haizaki se retorcía con movimientos tenues que le daban erotismo a su imagen, aunque los gemidos nasales que soltaba estaban a punto de matarle la pasión al mayor, así que con su mano libre Shuu bajó su propio pantalón y empezó a prepararse para mantenerse excitado y también para ahorrar tiempo. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos Nijimura se incorporó desnudándose por completo la parte de abajo y luego de limpiarse la boca con la muñeca pasó una pierna por encima de Shougo, posicionándose y dirigiendo el miembro de éste a su lugar de placer.

— Espera… Nijimura-san. Si no te contagio con mi saliva definitivamente esto lo hará, umgh…

— Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, dicen que si compartes tu resfriado te curas más rápido, ¿no?

La mandíbula de Nijimura vibró ante tal extasiado gemido que soltó al tenerlo completo dentro de él, se levantó la camisa para que no rozara incómodamente con su erección y aprovechó para estimular su propio pezón, mientras que con la palma libre se apoyó en el vientre del menor para impulsarse sobre él.

Diablos, si su boca y su lengua ya eran un pecado definitivamente Nijimura tenía magia en el culo. Si Haizaki  iba a morir prefería hacerlo así y no por un ridículo resfriado. Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para levantar el torso y agarrar las caderas del pelinegro para ayudarlo a moverse más rápido y más hondo sobre su miembro.

Completamente apegados y con sus gemidos soplando sobre el hombro ajeno se molían el uno contra el otro buscando acabar.

— Espera, Haizaki… adentro… no… ¡mmgh!

— Tú me arrastraste a esto, ahh… no me vas a detener ahora.

— ¡Shougo!

El más alto le apretó las nalgas dejando todo adentro, y todo ese líquido grumoso bañando las paredes de Nijimura logró estimular su orgasmo, dejando que su miembro atrapado entre ambos también se liberara.

— Idiota… luego será un lío tratar de sacarlo todo. —aun así su voz agitada no sonaba muy molesta. Haizaki le mordió la clavícula sintiéndolo temblar en sus brazos, todo el cuerpo de Shuu estaba deliciosamente sensible por el clímax.

Con todo lo que sudó su fiebre debería haber bajado, así que Shougo pudo dormirse tranquilamente sin notarlo.

 

 

 

Parecía que ocurría un terremoto dentro de la pieza de Haizaki, pero solo se trataba de su horrible tos y sus imparables estornudos.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios es que… cof, acabé peor?! ¡Aggh!

Ni siquiera podía maldecir en condiciones, en serio estaba al borde de la muerte. Un poco más y tosería sus pulmones colapsados.

— Ya deja de quejarte tanto, bebé grande.

— ¡Cof, cogh! ¡Y tú fresco como una maldita lechuga!

La piel de Nijimura incluso brillaba, el desgraciado era inmune o qué. Acababa de volver de la farmacia buscando algo más fuerte que pudiera mejorar a Shougo.

— No me compares con un debilucho como tú al que le faltan vitaminas. Ya debo irme pero no voy a hacerlo sin antes asegurarme de que sobrevivirás, así que cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes.

— ¿¿Qué??

El cenizo estuvo a punto de saltar fuera del futón, pero Nijimura le aplastó la espalda con el pie para impedirlo. Con horror Haizaki miró de reojo como su pareja presionaba levemente el émbolo de la jeringa que sostenía con un rostro macabro, haciendo que de la punta de la aguja saltaran las gotitas de lo que pretendía clavarle en el culo.

Haizaki nunca gritó tanto en su vida. Este definitivamente no era un final feliz, para nada.


End file.
